Shadows in the Dark
by bigman-140
Summary: When a new and unexplainable digimon arrives in the tamers worlds all heck breaks loose as the tamers are drawn into another fight for the world
1. Hearts of ice, Soul of darkness

Disclaimer: I dont own digimon or any of the related properties. I did howerver create the Kai breed and would like credit for it in anyones story that may involve them. If you are easily offended dont read this story series as it may contain a great deal of violence and other adult material.  
  
All is not what it seems, Shadow's will be free.  
  
Two lone youths stood in the center of an empty park. It was a quite and dimly lit night. Both were standing quitely out side a small concrete hut with a metal gate. It had been three years since the day they last saw their friends. "Well Rika should we get going, its almost midnight." Said one of them, He was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a baggy sweat shirt. "Yeah I guess so Takato, I am getting cold anyways." Said Rika rubbing her arms. "Heh I told you that it was cold, but do you listen to me?, no." Laughed Takato wrapping his arms around her shoulder as they left the park. Just as they were about to leave the cover of the nearby trees a bright shot of lightning and a very large crack of thunder sounded an approaching storm. "Oh great just what we need." Laughed the male as he and his companion ran for cover from the soon to be falling rain. "Takato wait, look up I dont see a cloud in the sky, do you?." She asked with a confused expresion. "No I dont see a cloud either, wait, it couldn't be, could it?." He asked with a hopefull tone. "Could be what?." asked the girl even more puzzled by her boyfriends rambling. "C'mon Rika, try and remember what a digital field sounded like." He said as he watched her expression immediatly change. "Look I think I see fog over there. C'mon Takato lets hurry, maybe its them." Yelled Rika as she ran off towards the direction of the fog.  
  
A few seconds later they had both entered the fog cloud looking for what they hoped would be there partners. It surprised them to find a human being lying down unconcious in the center of the fog patch, no digimon anywhere. "What is this, a human creating a digital field?." Asked Rika to no one in particular. Her attention was caught by a bright flash of color to her right, then by a big red dinosaur ontop of her boyfriend. "Guilmon, its good to see you too boy, but I need to breathe." laughed Takato as his friend got off of him. "Renemon" yelled Rika as she ran into Renemons arms. "Sorry we are late, its not easy to find this portal y'know" came Renemons happy response. Her eyes going from her partner, to Takato and guilmon then to the unconcious human laying on the ground to the left of them. "Who's this?" asked Guilmon as he sniffed the young man on the ground. "I don't know, he certainly is dressed oddly, not to mention he has the smell of digimon all over him." Said Renemon walking over to the body. "Well we found him here after the digital field you tow created appeared." Said Rika as she went to go through his pockets to see if she could find any identity. "We created?, we didn't create this field this was here before we came." Said Renemon as she looked carefully at the man on the ground. "I smell a digimon" came Guilmons response as his eyes narrowwed and his teeth bared. His keen sense of smell directed him towards the body. Guilmon not really understanding what he was doing took a swipe at the body thinking it was a digimon. Oddly enough the body was gone by the time the claw would have hit it. "Woah I guess we were wrong about it being a human." Said Takato getting on his gaurd. they hadn't brought much in the way of cards with them. They were going to have to rely on the digivolving cards. "Who are you and where am I?." Asked a deep voice out of no where. "Your in the park, and a better question is who are you, or what?." said Takato trying to find the source of the voice.  
  
A shadowed figure dropping out of the trees infront of them. Taking out her D-Arc Rika pointed it at the being infront of her. "well its a digimon alright. name is unknown. Chaos type? thats a new one. Ultimate level or higher. attacks are................. Unknown. What is this thing another creation like guilmon." said Rika looking at her D-Arc like it had grown an arm. "Well its nothing we cant handle right guys?" said Takato as he and Rika took a quick glance at eachother. BIO-MERGE DIGIVOLUTION. Two bright lites appeared and dissapeared in thier place stood Gallantmon and Sakuyamon. "Are you actually challenging me to a fight?." Asked the Digimon looking at the two megas infront of him. "No but so far every digimon thats Bio-Emerged has wanted a fight" Said Gallantmon raising his weapon Sakuyamon taking a hovering fighting position. "Well have it your way but no mercy shall thee be granted." said the Digimon.  
  
Renemon flashback. "No master I wish to continue." Said a young Renemon. "Are you sure, you are very injured." Said her training partner. "No I will train until I can best your speed." She replied getting to her feet. "Fine but no mercy shall thee be granted." Said her partner getting into a fighting stance. End flashback  
  
'No it cant be' thought Renemon looking at the strange new digimon. 'He's been dead for years. Though he does look alot like him, but no it cant be. Can it?' she thought again. 'Hey Renemon do you know him?' asked Rika through their combined mind. 'No, his words reminded me of someone I used to know.' Replied Renemon flatly. "LIGHTNING JOUST" yelled Gallantmon as he shot the beam of energy at the opponent infront of him. "Chaos Void" the opponent replied as his right hand shot out and created a black energy vortex that sucked the lightning into it. Leaping into the air the enemy drew a lance from seemingly nothingness. Comming down quick and true, the lance glowing as it sliced through the air. Sakuyamon quickly casting a blocking spell on the two megas. To no avail as the lance sliced through it and into the arm of Gallantmon. Instantly falling to his knees, he de- digivolved back into Takato and Guilmon. Sakuyamon looked at her friend then back at her opponent, smirking as he spun the lance in one hand. She leap into the air and used her twin blades technique. Only to the unknown to dodge it completely, her ending up in a barley concious heap on the ground as the lance dug into her side and drained her of almost all of her energy. Renemon looked at the figure as he stood looking over his shoulder at the four of them. She was seconds from losing a battle for conciousness. His form was fading in and out of her vision. It was him she knew it, she called out her former masters name. "Kaiayomon, it's you, you are alive." She gasped right before she passed out. Rika and Takato where left there looking at their partners unconcious forms and the now glaring black eyes of their opponent.  
  
Renemon awoke with a start, the memories of what had happened flooding into her head. "Kaiayomon, where are you?, for that matter where am I?." She said aloud looking at her surroundings. "You're in Takato's room, are you felling better Renemon?." Replied Rika who was sitting right behind Renemon on Takato's bed. "Where did he go?, Kaiayomon?, where did he go?." She repeated herself again. "I would be careful if I were you, he doesn't seem to like that name much." Takato said as he and Guilmon entered the room. "Well where is HE?." She asked trying to get out of the bed, only to find she was almost out of energy. She and Guilmon would have to return to the digital world soon or they would be deleted. "I am right here. How do you know that name?." Asked a shadowed figure sitting on Takato's window sil."What do you mean, how do I know that name?. I could never forget the name of my master and mentor." She replied as she tried again to stand up. "Well I am not Kaiayomon. I dont even know who he is, or for that matter who I am. I just know I dont like the name period, it means danger or something bad to me." He replied hopping down from the window sil. "Then who are you?." Asked Renemon confused for once in her life. "My name is.................. Unknown to me. I dont know who I am, where I am from or how I got here. All I know is that Kaiayomon is something I should be wary of." He replied as he put away his spear. "Well why did you fight us then?." Asked Takato, plenty confused. "I didn't, you challenged me." He replied with a chuckle. "I do however have a few questions that are bothering me. I am not sure of my own background but I am well versed in all forms of digital world going-ons. I have never seen this digimon before, who is he?. How are you able to merge with each other?. I know neither of you could have Kai blood, mainly because you are able to unfuse. I am unaware other breeds of digimon are able to merge with humans." He asked quite interested in finding out something about this world around him. "Well this is Guilmon, I created him, I am also not sure what a Kai breed of digimon it." Said Takato scratching his head with a dorky look. "YOU created him?, well now that is odd." He replied as he looked at the dinosaur digimon trying to sleep on the floor. "Hold on, you said Kai breed did you not?." Asked Renemon. "Yes, the Kai breed, A sub race of Digimon with the natural abilities of the universe. Each has its own abilityu and powers. Once every century a new one is born, once every Millenium a deviation is born. This diviation is usually in the darker side of the balance. Standard is usually Evil, Destrustion, Death and Time." He replied in a nonchalant tone. "I already knew that, is there anything else about the Kai breed that you know of. like rebirth or an ability of Destructions that allows them to survive a self destruction?." She replied eagerly, she hadn't heard anyone know that much information about that breed except for those of the breed. "There are 5 legendary treasures of the Kai breed, They are 5 relics of the great Kai wars many millions of millenia ago. They are the great crests of power. Unfourtunatly a Kai would need to be in possestion of at least three of them to survive a self-destruction technique." He replied in a monotone voice, Renemons ears dropped.  
  
"Well if another Kai is able to collect all 5 of the crests than that Kai will gain infinate power, also would have the ability to resurrect a fallen Kai." He continued. This caught Renemons interest. "Renemon, what is all of this about?. Why are you so intent on finding out about this race?. Stranger, if I may call you that, how many of the Kai breed are left in this world?." Asked Rika to the pair. "Well Rika, I am trying to find a great warrior, my master, I thought he gave his life to save mine but I have recently been sensing his power again." Replied Renemon in a solom tone. "According to my energy readings of this universe. I can sense 2 and only 2. They seem to be gathered in one spot right now. I am also sensing one of the five legendary relics in their grasp." He said, quite curious as to where they would be. "I say we go find them, they might be able to help us bring back Kaiayomon. Maybe they can help find out more about your past." Replied Takato in his normal lets-go and not care about what happens attitude. "I would suggest we not. Most of the Kai breed are, well non- sociable beings. They will usually destroy with little or no provocation if they are approached without caution." Replied the Unknown one. "Well thenhow should we go about contacting them?, let alone actually have a discusion with one of them." Asked Rika. The unknown scratched his head, trying to come up with a course of actions wasn't all that easy considering he didn't know what the Kai's reaction to him would be. Hopfully the same as a normal mortal. But then again he could be a great threat to them and not even know it. Then they would try to kill him and his new freinds.  
  
"I am not sure how we should go about contacting them. I can speculate on the fact that the whole breed is telepathic and would be able to pick up on our thoughts if we do try to contact them. Then there is the problem of contacting them. They are not known to visit any planet on a regular basis." He replied grimmly. "Well I suggest we sleep on it. Maybe if we are lucky we will be able to come up with a plan. By tommorow we should have Henry and his fathers help. His father knows more about digimon and their breeds as anyone else in this entire world." Said Takato with a yawn. "Yeah good idea Takato, except we dont seem to have much time in this world and will have to return to the digital world shortly." Replied the half asleep Guilmon. "What already, last time you were able to stay for nearly a week." Said Rika as she grabbed Renemon in a protective hug. "True but last time we didn't have to bio-merge and fight a mega level digimon." Replied Renemon with a grim look. "I may be able to help there, I already know that the depths of my energy are nearly boundless. If its more enrgy you need than I can most definatly help. Here, this may hurt a tad." He answered back. Hsi body glowed gold as energy flowed out from him into the two digimon present. Each of them letting out a small yelp as they were restored to more than there previous max power. The power was enough to semi-digivolve the two digimon towards their champion forms. Guilmon grew a small tuft of silver hair and a couple inches taller. While Renemon grew a litle more fur and a second tail. "Wow that does feel odd." Said Renemon with a wince of pain as she touched her new tail. "I would be a little careful. Your body hasn't had time to fully modify my energy to yours. So your bodys will be rather painful for a few more minutes. Also try and control any attacks you may use for the next 24 hours or so. I have a tremendous amount of force biult up in my energy. If you let lose an attack right now it will probably be a match for your mega stages attack. If you had a normal mega stage thast is." He said as Guilmon started to look around from his new vantage point. He saw one of Takatos special stash's. "MMMMM penut butter." Yelled Guilmon as he grabbed the jar of it and started to stuff his face. This sent Takato and Rika into a laughing gfit. Renemon just huffed and gave Guilmon a light smack to the side of the head. Guilmon let out a very loud yelp as Renemon's hand hit him rather strongly. "Do you not listen, I said be careful. You have a great deal of power at your disposal for a while. You have yet to learn how to cope with or control such power. Oh I might want to point out two things. One, I am not a mega. I am an ultimate. Second may I see your partner links." the Unknown said, Rika extended her D-Power to him. He took one good look at it and handed it back to her. "I think I have something that might help you a little." He laughed as he twisted his hand to one side quiuckly and came back with a small handful of cards. Doing a similar trick with his other hand. "These are a special set of cards to use. They will come in very handy if you use them correctly." He said handing a deck to each of them. "Okay well I think we should all get soem sleep. we will have alot of planning to do tommorow." Said Rika as she placed the deck in her poket. "Yeah good idea, I'll see you tommorow then Rika." Replied Takato as he gave her a small kiss on the cheek and she and Renemon were gone. Rooftop to rooftop on their way home. "Well thats a good start, but I have one small problem. Where am I to sleep?." Asked the Unknown. "Oh yeah thats right, I need to find you some place to sleep. but with my parents home and guilmon taking up the whole couch I dont think we have any room here. Wait Juri, she would have room for you I am sure of it." Said Takato as he grabbed his phone and quickly dialed up Juri. "Hi Juri, yeah its Takato, I am fine, listen juri I called because we have a third digimon guest here now and Rika and I have no space for him." He paused to hear her reply. "Okay good I'll send him over as soon as he is ready." Takato hung up the phone and looked towards the Unknown.  
  
"Well she has space for you and is setting up a bed as we speak. I already know you can fly so head about 100miles that way. You should be there in no time right?" Asked Takato pointing towards Juri's house. "Fine, thank you. I shall see you tommorow. Meet in the park where we fought today." He said as he started to fly away towards Juri's house. He took some time to reflect on this strange new world. Within seconds Takato's house was nothing but a spec on the horizon and gone just as quickly. Within about ten minutes he had reached his destination. He saw the young lady standing out infront of the house looking diown the road going to her house. Dropping quickly and silently to the ground behind her. "Hello, are you Juri?." He asked giving the girl a start. "Dont scare me like that. I suppose you are the digimon Takato told me about." She asked looking him up and down. He looked liek he was half human and half wolf, or lion or some similar beast. She instantly felt a flash back to Leomon. She was pulled out of her trance as her D-Power started glowing. She had only kept this thing as a memory of Leomon and now it was almost as stronger as the street light above them. "What is going on?." Asked Juri as her D-power shot a golden light towards the Unknown digimon infront of her. In a bright flash of light her D-Power changed color to black and red. A white aura wrapped around the digimon. His eyes flashed bright white and just as suddenly stopped. "Wha........ What happened just now?." Asked Juri looking at her D- Power then back at the digimon standing infront of her. "I dont know it was a new experience to me." He replied looking at his armor, it now looked similar to the symbols on Juri's D-Power. "I think I just became your Tamer." Said Juri with a confused look. Another flash of light as a deck of digital cards descended form no where. "What are these?" She asked looking at the deck. "Those are cards that will help you in any possible journey with me." He replied. "Well who are you anyways?." She asked looking at her D-Power for some sort of a clue. Its screen flashed and information appeared on the screen. "Name: Unknown?, Type: Chaos, Level: Ultimate. So you dont have a name?, well I think I'll have to change that. I'll call you shadow." She said as she wrapped her arms around his mid section and giggled. "Stand back." He said in a stern voice looking over his shoulder. "What is it?" She asked concerned. "I just felt a barrier between this world and another fall and something powerful is on its way." He said as she ducked down behind him. Surely enough in less than ten seconds a digital field opened around her house and a SkullGreymon fell into the real world. "Oh no whats that, Shadow you gotta do something." Juri cried as she cringed in fear. "I will but I am going to need your help on this. He is very powerful in both attack and defense but he is as slow as a sqaure tire. I will need you to find something that can help me overcome him." Replied Shadow as his lance formed in his hand. Juri quickly scanned her new cards to see if anything could help. She found three cards that looked very useful. "What should I use, The Chaos Blade, Chaos Armor or Light- speed greaves?." She asked holding up the cards. "Its your call tamer. I would suggest the Chaos Blade." Shadow called out as he dodged another one of SkullGreymons missiles. Juri grabbed the card and ran it through her D- Power, Lightning flashing around it as her digimon's lance started to glow red-ish back. In a flurry of power and speed Shadow destroyed the Skullgreymon with relative ease, landing a number of succesful hits.  
  
"Well aren't you going to absorb his data?. he did seem to be rather powerful and it might help you." Juri yelled up at Shadow. "No he was not strong for his kind, at least not naturally strong. He out strengthed me because of an outside force. He was being greatly powered up." He replied as he landed on the ground beside her. "Shall we go inside now, I dont sense any more digimon comming this way so we should be safe for a couple of hours." Shadow said with a chuckle as Juri ran ahead of him yelling "Race ya" over her shoulder to him. He was in for a long haul in this world.  
  
The next day in the middle of the park.  
  
"So who do you think this digimon is?." Asked Rika, she and Takato arriving rather early. "I am not sure but I think he is somehow involved with the Kai breed." answered Renemon exiting with Guilmon form his hut. Terriermon in toe, they thought they might need him and Henry's help. "Well I just hope he isn't something like the D-Reaper." Said Takato with a shudder as he remebered all the pain caused by the D-Reaper. "Well are you all waiting for me?." Asked Henry as he and his father arrived at the meeting place. "Well not exactly Henry. We are waiting for Juri and this new digimon." Replied Takato watching with a luagh as Terriermon jumped onto Henry's head looking like an odd hat. They sat there and thought about the good old days and all of the fun they had three years ago in the digital world. Rika was getting annoyed at Takato for talking about her and her cold self centered attitude. The last straw was the comment "I bet I could beat Rika at the card game now, no sweat." laughed Takato. "Alright mister you are on." She yelled as she slammed down her old deck on the stump the four were sitting around. "Fine, I'll show you just how good I've gotten." Said Takato as he reached for his deck, finding the one that the unknown digimon had given him. "Oh well lets see what this deck can do." Laughed Takato as he took out his new deck and shuffled it. He and Rika drew their hands. Rika starting off with her Renemon card and a power plus. "Hmm i am not sure what to make of these cards, oh well I only have one rookie so I lay down Sybiotemon." Said Takato dropping down a card of a black blob of goo with a set of pure white eyes. "Symbiotemon is the Rookie form of the Kai breed." Renemopn said looking at the card and remebering some of the things her master told her. "They dont have a champion form so they have the ability to digivolve into any one of the Kai breed ultimate stages." She continued. Rika took a long look at the card. It had little to no attack but its helth points were through the roof. "Well attacking that as it is will be pointless so I will play a Digivolve card. I will use it to bring out Kyubimon, heh beat that Goggle head." Laughed Rika as Renemons champion form card was placed on the field. "Well I guess I will have to play this Merge force card. I will digivolve this symbiotemon into hmmmmmm I guess Kaimeramon." Said Takato as he layed down the card of a cloaked warrior with a large energy sycthe. "I will power him up with soul of darkness." He lay down a card of a skull and energy trail. Powering up all Dark Chaos types. "What on earth, that things is nearly immortal." Yelled Rika as she looked at the cards attack and hit points. Both were twenty times higher than Kyubimon's. "Well do you expect the lord of Death to be weak." Was all Renemon said as she looked at the card, memories of her masters words flooding into her mind. "Well dammit, I will play energy vampire. Heh now all of its stregnth becomes Kyubimon's. I will also play down a Gabumon and use another Digivolve to bring out Garurumon." Laughed Rika as she turned the tables on Takato. "Oh well I will have to use thie Reverberation technology. Hmm this is a new one to me but it looks like it allows me to bring out up to eight digimon to the field of equal level as the one i have on the field." Laughed Takato as he searched the deck. Looking at his hand and seeing the Ultimate Fusion Digivolve card and what it needed. "Well I will bring out....." He was cut off by the Unknown digimon. " Kaishadamon, Kaijenomon, Kaikunimon, Kaiterramon, Kaimakomon, Kaibetamon and Kaitamemon. I can guess you are holding the Ultimate Fusion Digivolution card as well. heh Rika you lose." He inturupted with a chuckle. "Whta how, keep playing Takato. I wont lose so easily." Said Rika as Takato placed his cards on the play field. "Well I will use the Ultimate Fusion Digivolution to fuse the 8 cards on the field into one, I will bring him from my deck. I bring out.... Arkayomon." Said Takato as he discarded the 8 previously summoned digimon on the field and layed down the Arkayomon card. "Rika he was right, you lose. Arkayomon is the Height of the Kai breed. Supposedly there is nothing in the entire universe that is stronger then it." Renemon said as she pointed to the cards hit points and attack power. "What the hell, an ifinity symbol. That means it is immortal and stronger then any digimon could ever possibly be." Said Rika stunned at how powerful the card infront of her was.  
  
"The Kai breed?, I thought we programmed them out of the game." Said Janyu looking at the cards in Takato's new deck. "You cant program them out of a game that you made because the game doesn't really exist. The digital world wasn't created from the game, far from it. The Kai's were the ones that gave you an idea, subconciously, to create the game. It linked the two worlds." Said the Unknown Chuckling as Juri ran up to them. "Hey Shaodw that wasn't fair, you only won cause you can fly and I can't. Hey guys whats going on?. Are we going to the digital world on a trip or something?." Asked Juri winded from her sprint. "Well no Juri, not yet atleast. We are here to discuss how we should go about contacting the last of the Kai breed." Replied Rika, still ticked about the card game. "Actually we have more pressing matters." Interjected Shadow. "Apperently some sort of barrier between the two worlds has fallen to great force. An immensly strong force for that matter." He continued. "Yes I noticed it, last night something destroyed the firewall we put up on the digital world." Interupted Janyu. "So this does mean we will be going on an adventure in the digital world then, YAY" yelled Juri. "Well Juri I am sorry but it is too dangerous for someone without a digimon partner to go." Said Henry in a disheartened tone, he realy didn't want to leave Juri behind but it would be too dangerous. "So?, I didn't expect Suzi, Kazu or Kenta to be going." She said confused. "No they aren't and neither are you." Replied Takato. "But why not?, I Have a Digimon, Shadow here is my digimon now." She said as she wrapped her arms around him in mock- protection. "Shadow, where did you come up with that name?. Wait, how did you become her digimon?." Asked Renemonwho oddly enough was jeleous of Juri. "Last night when he came to my house my D-Power reacted to him and he became my digimon. I called him Shadow because he looks like my Idea of what a dark Lemon would be. So I caled him Shadow, because Dark Leomon look alike mon is too long a name." She laughed at everyones swetadrop fall. Just as everyone was recovering another Digital field opened as a large skelleton elephant digimon fell out. "A Skull Mammothmon thats a mega, this won't be good." Sadi Henry looking at the large skelleton elephant standing infront of them. "Leave this one to us, Ready Shadow?." Said Juri as she grabbed her cards and D-Power. "Ready, you know what to do." He said as he lept of the ground towards the enemy. The Digimon aimed its skelleton tusks at him and fired its Skull Bone Crusher attack. "Now Juri" Yelled Shadow as she picked out a card and swiped it quickly. "Chaos Boost activate." She yelled as the card finished swiping. Watching as her digimon's Aura flared red and black for a few seconds and he was moving a thousand times faster. One quick swipe with his lance and the mammoth was gone. His data flying into the sky, Renemon leaping up and absorbing it. "Hey Renemon what did you do that for, it was Shadows data not yours." scolded Takato, annoyed that Renemon might return to her normal agry self. "No Takato dont worry about it, Shadow wont absorb any data. Renemon can have it." Said Juri as she put away her cards. "Now thats not entirly true Juri. I absorbed it because I already knew Shadow wont because his data is incompatible with others. Chaos cannot merge with anything other than chaos. it destroys anything else if it is absorbed." Said Renemon.  
  
"Hmmm I guess you have talked to another of the chaos type. odd considering its a rather rare type." Said Shadow as he put his lance away. "So, whats our next move?. I dont think any of us even with our Bio-Merged digimon can give much help." Said Terriermon looking at some of the cards Takato had in his deck. They all looked so odd, Some of them looked rather usefull, others he could only speculate as to why they might be there. "Well I dont believe that you can either. Though with my help you should be able to do a fair bit of damage. I would prefer you not Bio-Merge digivolve since it actually decreses your usefullness in battle. I would prefer to have a normal Mega digimon but it doesn't seem like you have them amoung you." Said Shadow sitting down next to Juri. Rika was looking through the deck she had gotten yesterday from Shadow. She ws surprised at how usefull it could be. No wonder Takato beat her, this deck had absoulutly no weaknesses. "OKay so I get we are going on another trip into the digital world, so I would like to know a little bit more about the cards that you gave us." Said Rika as she layed a number of cards out on the stump infront of them. "Well I see that you probably wont need me right now so I am going to head home." Said Janyu picking up his breefcase and leaving the area. "Dad, don't tell Suzie where we are going okay." Yelled Henry as his father waved back with an "Okay". "Well I guess am going to need to give you one of these decks as well." laughed shadow as he concentrated and another deck, similar to Rika's or Takato's, appeared infront of him. "Okay I will go over some of the cards and why they are here. Juri you might want to pay attention to this as well. I know I already told you how to use your but you will have to work in a team with your friends here and combo plays are complicated." Said Shadow as Juri layed her deck out as well. "Anyone have any specific questions before we start?" He asked as Rika layed out a card. "Yeah, why is there a third eye card in this deck?." She asked looking at the oddity card. "Well in the game it would allow you to look through your deck for a specific card. But using it on a digimon with two other cards will make an amazingly strong combo. Try slashing it, Kaiterramon's destruction force and energy beam. Renemon face an unpopulated area and prepare for a big kickback." He replied with a chuckle. Rika swiped the three cards. A bright flash of light from Renemons forehead caught everyones eye as an large blue beam exploded from it destroying everything in its path for a short distance. "HOLY CRAP" Yelled Rika as she looked down the now empty path that used to be covered in trees. "See what I mean. Now I will explain a little more about these decks. I have taylored each one to each specific digimon. I have noticed from our short battle that snoozer over there has a well balanced and powerful set of stats." Said Shaodw as he pointed to Guilmon. "While Renemon has a rather high speed, agility and power. She does seem to lack any sort of defense and little to no endurace. I already knew a fair bit about Terriermon, his breed usually has a low defense and a low life amount. But they usually have a high endurace and physical attack. I made each deck a bit different for each of you." He continued picking out a few cards form Rika and Takato's decks.  
  
"Well now see this card, its a power-up card for all of your stats. While it is good on its own it can be made better when you combine the omega boost with this card, The Evil Blaze. As you can see the Evil Blaze takes the total of all of your combinded stats and uses them for a single attack. Now the Omega Boost will give you a constant tripled powered strength. So add to it Evil Blaze it creates an attack that is infinatly strong. Only problem is that Evil Blaze is a rather slow attack so I placed it into the deck with the highest speed. Now Takato you have this combo. Take this card, The Time Vortex. It will greatly slow down time for everyone but the user and their digimon. Now add it to Concentration, while it may be slow to use normally, adding Time Vortex will speed it up imensly allowing you to add up to ten times your current attack and defense. Finnaly use the Kaimeramon's Sacrificial offering, Using it will take all of your attack and defense, multiply it by ten, and use it in a quick burst of pure Death energy. If that attack hits it will instantly kill the opponent. Now Henry you have an odd deck, even odder than the others. You have a card called Focal point, it will directly target an opponent and make any attack hit no matter where it is aimed. Adding to it the Space shot, and Energy storm. Space shot is a very slow moving bolt of energy that is immensly powerful. Energy storm will create a storm of energy that will multiply the amount of any lightning type of attack. Using the three of them will make an attack that is very powerful and attacks many, many times. Finnaly Juri, you have a more support based deck. Any single card of your is useful by yourself. But it can also be used to power-up other digimon's attacks or my own. Take the Chaos Boost, It increases all the stats of a chaos type digimon by 1000 for a short amount of time. That in itself is excellent. Adding to it though makes it even better. Lets say you add to it with Concentration, Evil Blaze, Critical gift and Restraining Chains. The critical gift will keep any stats above one tenth their whole. Which will keep the attack powered up forever. While Concentration wont allow me to move, neither will my opponent. Restraining chains will keep my opponent stuck in the same spot untill my attack hits." He explained as he layed out a good number of cards. All of the Digimon and their Tamers listening intently as he explained some of the cards in thier decks.  
  
This continued for an hour or so before he finnaly finished all of the single deck combo's. "Well I don't think I will go over the multi-deck combos now. I believe we should all take a couple of hours to say goodbye to our respective families and prepare for a trip into the digital world. I sense a very evil and dark presence that is corrupting the digital world as we speak. I say we all meet back here at sunset." Suggested Shadow picking up Juri's deck. "Alright then we will meet back here in a couple of hours with all the supplies and tools we will need." Said Takato as he and Rika grabbed their decks and left the clearing. Leaving Renemon and Guilmon in his hut for the time being. "I am going to go talk to my dad to see if we cant get some special cards that are being developed. Maybe even a couple of the Blue Cards." Said Henry as he and Terriermon left the clearing as well. "So Renemon I never realy got a chance to ask you much about Kaiayomon. Please tell me, how strong was he, was he evil or good, just tell me all you can about him." Said Shadow, very curious about Kaiayomon hopeful it might give him clues about his own life and past. "Well, he was unimaginably strong. Of coure I was only a young Rookie at the time so him being a very old ultimate gave him a great deal more power than I. He was most definatly not evil. He was very wise and had drastic changes between moods. When he wwas training or fighting he was ruthless and unrelenting, to a point. Though if he wasn't fighting he was one of the most caring and kind digimon I have ever met. He never really talked about his past much. When he did it was always of the time when he was really young, he always left out any part of his adult life. He just said it was too painful and he lost too many friends and family at the time." She replied, semi- reminiscant. "Well that wouldn't surprise me much. I have only sensed two of the Kai breed here and there is supposed to be at least 8 to keep the world in balance. I can only guess that there was still a small remenant of the Kai wars being waged here." Shaodw thought outloud. "Well I trained with his for a number of years.  
  
Around 6 years ago, 2 years before I paired up with Rika, He and I were training out in the wastelands of the digital world. When all of a sudden we were attacked by someone wearing long black robes and a bright blue crystal on a chain around his neck. I never did hear what he and Kaiayomon said to eahother but within a few minutes they were locked in battle. Apperently neither could overcome the other and Kaiayomon self destructed in order to, I'm guessing, prevent the robe'd one from harming the digital world." She regaled in a sad tone of voice. "hmm well if I am guessing correctly, and I usually do, the black robe'd one is a Kai. And I will guess if they are equally matched it would be creation. Though oddly enough it wouldn't be this worlds creation. Creation in this world would be a female if Kaiayomon was a male. Its a rule of the Kai breed that when a pair is born they are of the opposing force and sex. All Kai's are born in pairs so this worlds Creation would have to be a female." Said Shadow scratching his head. "So what does that have to with anything?" asked Renemon, very angry at this digimon for talking about her master's death so casually. "Simple, you can't kill a Kai in any other world but its own. If this Kai directly attacked another Kai then it is a deviation. If it cant be killed then it is still here. If it is still here, a deviation and is Creation then I know exactly who is behind all of these strange events that are happening around us." He yelled jumping up, very glad to not have to do too much searching for ideas.  
  
Elsewhere in the Digital world.  
  
"Heh so this is the digimon that has been destroying my first wave soilders with such ease?." Laughed a figure hidden in the shadows of a dimly lit room. Looking at a large glowing orb in the middle of the room. "Yes master that is the creature. He is immune to any of my powers too, I have tried and failed to destroy him. He is not of this world either." Said a figure clad in long black robes. "Well then, you are going to have to do it indirectly then. You are dissmised Kaishadamon." Replied the first one with a wave of their hand. "Yes master, I will not fail you again." Kaishadamon replied as he bow'ed before leaving the room, the heavy metal door sliding shut behind him. "Oh yes you will and I know it. But dont take it too hard Kaishadamon. After all how many digimon can actually defeat a Kai not in his own world." Laughed the shadow figure as it looked again at the monitor. Somewhere else in this dark, dimly lit base Kaishadamon stood and looked at the portal gate to the real world. "Heh I will be comming for you Shadow. I shall destroy you and there is nothing that you can do to stop me. I promised the Master I woouldn't fail again and I will not break a promise to the Master." Half-Yelled Half-Laughed Kaishadamon as he jumped into the portal gate.  
  
End, for now.  
  
Well thats it for chapter one, I hope you like it. Trust me this will pick up a great deal as time goes on. If you have any comments, questions or flames please send them to bigman_140@hotmail.com with the title "Shadows". thank you for readin and always watch the sky, I like a laugh when people trip and fall :P. 


	2. The enemy is brought to light, but no on...

Disclaimer: I dont own digimon or any of its related products or copywrites. I am not making any sort of profit off of these works of fanfiction and am doing this out of pure enjoyment.  
  
Author note: this takes place 4 years after the defeat of the D-Reaper. So all the characters are older and more mature, including Guilmon. The Tamers also hold their memories from my past story at the tournament.  
  
The plot thickens  
  
The day had quickly turned to a cloudy and stormy afternoon and the Tamers had decided not venture into the digital world today because of the conditions outside. Rika, Takato, Juri, Shadow, Renemon and Guilmon had decided to spend the night at Rikas house since it was the largest place close enough to the portal to leave from in the mourning. Henry having made previos plans to spend some time with his family instead. "So Shadow do you really think that this whole mess is because of another worlds creation?" Asked Rika rubbing her wet hair with a towel. "Well I think he is the main cause of the problems but something about the whole thing just doesn't seem to add up." He said lost deep in thought, not noticing juri using some of his hair/fur as a towel/pillow. "Well I think we are stronger than any digimon, especially with the power of these cards." Said Guilmon finnaly waking up out of his half sleep. "Yes we are defionatly powerful but the problem is you have no natural megas and as it was created only megas and higher are protected from the abilities of creation. He will be able to create great hatred and pain within your hearts rather easily. I am able to protect thwe humans but digimon are even beyond my power." Replied Shadow grimly. "Well, I have a natural mega form. Though I am unable to crontol it much and it is kinda evil." Half-Laughed Guilmon as he lay on the floor beside where Renemon was siting. "Thats not an option Guilmon, I dont want to lose you or anymore friends on this trip." Said Juri sternly. "Hold on, how could you possibly have an natural mega. From what I have seen your code is missing some very important bits of data. If you ever did digivolve to a mega stage you would be immensly powerful but you would have no way to really control or harnes it." Replied Shadow sounding rather surprised. "Well he can and its not something I would think could be usefull to us. I pushed him too far once and he morphed into a demon. I wish never to see it again. It wasn't my friend Guilmon, he should never have to go through such a thing again." Said Takato a small tear forming in his eye. "Heh there is the result of missing code. If he could ever digivolve to that state again and he had his full proper code he would still be the same Guilmon and would be a good hundred times more powerful. How did you create him anyway?." Asked Shadow curious as to what could possibly create such an odd digimon as Guilmon. "Well do you remeber the blue cards Henry gave us earlier today before he went home?. I used one of them with one of my drawings to create Guilmon." Replied Takato handing Shadow the picture of Guilmon and one of the Blue Cards Henry gave them. "Ha no wondr he is incomplete. This card is a part of Creations original code, but it is missing some major parts for creating a new digimon. and this drawing does little for actual abilities." Laughed Shadow as he went over the Card in his minds eye. "What do you mean, incomplete fior creating a digimon?." Asked Takato looking at his best friend and taking some offense. He thought Guilmon turned out perfect for him. A small flash drew his attention back to the card as it turned from blue to gold. "Here swipe this and you'll see exactly what I mean." He replied tossing Takato the gold card. He swiped the card and it dispersed into bits of data that fused with Guilmon.  
  
His digimon glowed a golden color then looked just as he normally did. "Okay now what just happened?." Asked Takato very confused. "Heh lets head outside and see some of his changes in full glory. Here Takato use this, I have slightly modified this blue card for Guilmon." Replied Shadow, a hint of excitement in his voice. "Well okay I guess, c'mon Guilmon" Said Takato as Guilmon just grunted and followed him outside. Juri and Shadow were stanting out in the middle of Rikas house. The large garden area was wet from the falling rain. Juri using Shadows Fur as an umbrela of sorts. "Here goes nothing." Laughed Takato as he slashed the Blue Card. Guilmon Glowed for a few seconds before his body started to grow and morph. WARP DIGIVOLUTION. Juri ducked behind Shadow letting out an earpiercing scream as Megidramon stood where Guilmon was. "Woah now this is new." Came Megidramons first real words. He didn't feel hatred for everything else in the world. he felt calm and at peace just as normal. "What, he isn't angry ot trying to kill things?. Does that mean that Guilmon is in control?." Asked Takato surprised. "Yeah it seems I am in control now, cool." Exlaimed Megidramon as he looked at his new form for the first real time. Juri was still a bit aprehensive about going near the large demon-dragon digimon. "Well wanna test out your new strength a little Megidramon?." Asked Shadow measuring up the new digimon. "Heh gladly, I wanted a rematch anyway." Chuckled Megidramon as his eyes started to glow with energy. "Well I don't think we'll be able to have a proper battle here, it seems a little small. Lets take to the skies." Laughed Shadow as he shoot strait into the air, followed closly by Megidramon. Stopping about fifty feet off the ground, Shadow summoning his spear. Megidramon was the first one to make a move. He rushed straight at Shaodw, who jumped out of the way, and spinning around to him in the back with his tail. Reacting upon instinct alone Shadow quickly spun as he was knocked down by Megidramons tail. Grabbing his opponents tail he threw Megidramon, rather forcefully, towards the ground. Recovering shortly before he would have hit the ground Megidramon stopped in mid air and launched his attack at Shadow. "HAVOC CANNON" yelled the deep and gravely voice of Megidramon. A large energy flame exiting his mouth and streamiong strait towards Shadow. It was as if time stood still as a small cluster of portals opened in Rika's garden. Megidramons attack was diflected as a cloaked digimon exited a portal between the two combatants. Shadow was grabbed by the cloaked digimon and sent flying into Megidramons chest. Send the two of them careening into the ground. Megidramon almost instantly de-digivolved into Guilmon. Both he and the almost unconcious Shadow laying in the large crater.  
  
Shadow awoke quickly with a start as he heard Juri scream his name. Leaping out of the crater he saw that a number of Daiboromon were trying to kidnap or otherwise harm her. Rage overtook his body as his eyes changed from red to pitch black and his aura flared. He could see a portal open near the edge of the crater and more Daiboromon were pouring through. He could see that Rika and Taomon were holding their own just outside the house against even more Daiboromon. His mind raced as he flew directly at the cluster of Daiboromon trying to harm his partner. Landing in the midst of a group of a couple dozen of them. He started to send one after another flying in all different directions. The demonic digimon flying left and right, but were being replaced quicker than he could destroy them. He was snapped out of his trance as Juri let out another ear piercing scream. He looked to see one of the Daiboromon about to bring his clawed hand down on her. A mega of that power hitting her would most definatly be fatal. Rushing to her aid he took the blow, one of the claws slicing deep into his shoulder. Letting out a yell of rage he grabbed the arm of the Daiboromon responsible for his injury.Ripping it clear off the digimon. His data being scatered to the wind. Juri was covering herself in fear, looking strait at the ground. A blue glint of a card catching her eye. It was a blue card. "It might be worht a try" she thought out loud. She pickerd up the card and quickly swiped it through her D-Power. A blue flash and Shadow was transformed. His hair had grown longer and more spiky(think Goku SSJ4). His eyes still filled with rage were still pitch black, his armor and physical structure changing a little but not by much. His armor becomming more dense and his arms gaining blade-knuckled gauntlets. He hadn't even noticed much until he layed a punch into a groupd of Daiboromon and his arms were glowing red. The Daiboromon were destroyed in a blast of energy released from his hands. Placing his hands togeather and facing a cluster of Daiboromon. He let his instincts take over and the energy come. "GIGA FLARE" boomed his voice as large purple energy bolts streamed from his hands anihilating everything in its path. Seeing the portals close and the last of the Daiboromon being destroyed by Taomon and Rika. The last of them destroyed Shadow looked around. "Is everyone alright" he yelled. "Yeah we are fine but Takato is gone, same with Guilmon." Came Rikas reply. "Are you alright Juri?" he asked concerned for his partner. "Yeah I think so, who was that and what did he want with Takato and Guilmon?" She asked as she threw her arms around Shadows waist and started to cry. All of her friends were going away. First Leomon now Takato and Guilmon. "Nothing, he doesn't want Takato and Guilmon per say. He just wants us to get angry and attack them without preperation. Oh boy that was a hard figh..........." Replied Shadow as he fainted and De-Digivolved. Juri could see he had many deep wounds on his back from protecting her.  
  
In the Dark Citadel.  
  
"What the hell do you want from us." Yelled Takato towards the security camera in his cell. A dark gravely voice was his answer "No boy its not what i want from you its what you can get for me. I just hope it doesn't take too long for Kaishadamon to return with our other guests." Laughed the voice rather cruely. "Who are you and what is it I can do for you?."Takato yelled venomously. "All in due time my boy all in due time" Replied another voice, this one garbled but definatly female. "I hope the Master is pleased with our work." Said a third voice. Yet another female thought Takato. Looking around for a way out he found Guilmon, chained to the wall with some sort of power limiter around his neck. He wasn't going to get out of here that way.  
  
Back in the real world(02)  
  
Things had setled down considerably. Izzy was working on the crest he found on the beach. It was a rather complex program system devised into it. Tai, Matt, Izzy, Mimi(02 not future) and Sora had started their second year of collage togeather. Mimi's parents allowing her to stay in japan to finish her last year of high school and collage. She, Izzy and young Anna were living under the same roof. Izzy having recently moved out of his own home and bought himself an apartment. He felt obliged to take care of the child that the Mimi from the future had left behind. She had given birth to Anna a few years earlier. Shortly afterwards she had died in a car accident. Young Anna and her digimon partner, Floramon, had a perfect relationship with each other from day one. They were born on almost the same day. Floramon being the daughter of the "evil" Palmon from the other timeline. From what he could tell both were part human, part digimon. He didn't want to tell Anna anything about her father or mother for fear that she might feel hatred towards him or her. Izzy turned to Mimi, snapping out of his thoguhts for a moment as she looked at him with that "Done yet" look she always has. "Sorry I have just been wondering, How did Kaiayomon travel through time. He shouldn't have had control over such things. I dont think he acted alone and I am worried about what might happen if he or one of his partners ever came back. would we or Anna be safe. Even with my powers returning when I found the true power of that crest. I doubt I could stop anyone even half as powerful as Kaiayomon was." Thought Izzy outloud. "Why are you always thinking about such things Izzy, you know as well as me that there is nothing to worry about. I've seen what you can do with that crest, as well as what Anna can do. Even if she is only 5 she is very powerful for her age." She replied wrapping her arms around his neck, having to lean upwards to do so. He had grown a good foot and a half since they were in high school. "I guss so, but it still bothers me. What if there are others like Kaiayomon." He replied giving her a hug back. Leaning into eachother for a kiss, they were rather rudly interupted by a loud crash and a scream. "That came from Anna's room" Yelled Izzy as he gently moved Mimi out of the way and ran to his Daughters room. Entering the room he saw Anna and Floramon in the arms of a cloaked Figure with a glowing crystal on a chain around its neck. "Daddy help me" Yelled Anna as she was sucked into a digital port by the cloaked figure. Just as the portal closed half the wall behind where the portal was was destroyed by a powerful energy blast fired by Izzy. "DAMMIT" screamed the enraged Izzy. Mimi rushing into the room and trying to calm him down. "Izzy please calm down you don't want to do anything drastic." She said grabbing his arm. "We have to find out where they went" He said calming down.  
  
A few hours later  
  
"So Izzy where did they take Anna?" Asked Kari concerned for her little friends where abouts. "I don't know, I can't seem to find any traces of them in this world or the digital world." Said Izzy holding back tears. "Hey guys you'll want to see this." Came TK's voice from Anna's half destroyed room. Izzy, Mimi, Kari, Yolei and their respective digimon came into Anna's room. All were shocked to see TK's D-3 spining in mid air. Before anyone could say anything their D-3s flew up to join TK's. All of the D-3s started to spin around in an orbit around a small ball of energy. "What on earth" said Yolei as the D-3s stopped returned to their owners and the energy ball expanded into a portal that sucked them into it.  
  
Real World (03)  
  
"How are you Shadow? feeling better today." Asked Renemon sitting beside the bed he was on. Most of his upper body and his left leg covered in bandages. "Better then last night at least. Where is Juri?" He asked sitting up looking for his missing jacket. Looking at it and seeing the leather had several deep tears in it from the battle last night. "Heh well this is a loss, oh well guess I'll have to go without for a while." He half laughed as he threw the jacket into the corner of the small room. "Guess so, and Juri is outside eating some breakfast. Would you like anything" Said Rika from the doorway. "Yeah I guess so, how about some fruit. preferably citrus." He said trying to spot his pants from the bed. Renemon guessing what he was looking for tossed him his torn jeans. "I'll just be going outside now." She replied to his unasked question. Phasing out she couldn't help but stay and watch. Juri had been the one to dress his wounds and she didn't allow her to help so she wished to see what he looked like and how bad his injuries were. She had a clue as to why Juri came out of the room that night blushing red'er than Guilmon. In under 5 seconds she knew for sure. She could see he was completely naked when he got out of the bed, and he had a furry penis. Renemon got instantly wet at some of the thoughts that shot trough her head at the sight of the rather large fuzzy meat hanging from him. She didn't get a great look as it was covered up by his pants. She could quite easily see his bandages through the large gash in the left leg of his pants. Snapping out of her trance as Rika knocked on the door. "I found some fruit for you. Are you almost done in there?" She asked through the door. "Yeah, one thing, got any big shirts? I don't feel like going outside without some sort of covering for these bandages." He replied opening the door and closing it behind him. Renemon jumped out of the shadows of the small room. Heading outside she saw that Rika had given him a very large shirt that someone had given Takato once upon a time that he couldn't fit into properly. Rika and Juri were sitting on either side of him as they ate breakfast out in the semi-destroyed courtyard. "So what are we going to do? about Takato I mean." Asked Juri checking Shadows bandages. "I dont really know what we are dealing with and what they hope to achive by taking Takato. Who are they planning on trapping?" He said scratching his head and eating part of a grapefruit. "I think they are trying to draw you." Said Renemon bluntly grabbing a glass of juice and sitting down on the ground next to the rest of them. Renemon, Rika and Shadow pirked up at the ring of the door bell. "I thought you called Henry and said we weren't going to the digital world for now." Said Rika to Juri as she went to answer the door. "She did, thats not Henry" Said Renemon sniffing the air and not picking up Henry or Terriermon. "Renemon Disappear now." Commanded Shadow hushed. Both of them fading out into the shadows of the hall way behind Rika. What Rika saw when she opened the door nearly made her faint. Standing there was an older looking TK and Kari. "Hello, miss I have a question for you. Would you happen to know Rika Nonaka? and where we might be able to find her?" Said TK, Kari looking at her D-3 and the signal it was giving off. Whispering something to TK, and then poiting to the markers on the D-3. "Yes I am Rika Nonaka, how may I help you." She asked kindly. "Guys we found one of em, find our signal" said TK into his D-3. "Yes miss Nonaka we are looking for others like us in this place. Are you a digidestained? or is this contraption mistaken." Said TK as Rika invited them in. "Hey Rika who is it?" Yelled Juri from the other room.  
  
As TK and Kari entered the house, Patamon and Gatomon following shortly behind them. They had felt sort of out of place in this place. Until they entered the house and felt the presence of another digimon. "Renemon you can come out now." Said Rika, making the guests to the house jump out of their skins as she appeared behind them out of thin air. "What is going on here. Who are you really?" asked Rika as she looked over the two guests and their digimon. Before they could answer a black shadow fell over the room and three people and three digimon seemed to melt out of it. Shadow perked up at this, a deep unknown rage stirring in him. Izzy, Mim and Yolei stood there as the shadow was sucked back into Izzy's body. Shadow lost it at that, phasing into the room and sending Izzy flying into the courtyard with a surprise punch to the side. Letting out a roar he chased after the injured Izzy. leaping into the air he came down upon where izzy lay. His claws striking bare concrete as Izzy rolled out of the way. "Death to the kais" Snarled Shadow as he formed his lance. Izzy gathering this would require his full power quickly transformed into his Kaibetamon form. His hair flying wildly with energy and his eyes glowing black. His armor and sword appearing out of nowhere. Izzy's eyes opened wide in shock as the creature infront of him seemed to transform himself. Giving off an all to familiar Aura to Izzy. Not waiting for it to stop he dashed at Shadow with his sword poised to strike. "EVIL BLAZE" Yelled Izzy as his sword was covered in black fire. bringing it up through where Shadow had been. Screaming in pain as he felt shadow double fist him, with his clawed gaunlets, in the back. Spinning on his heel he brought a spin kick to the side of Shadow head. The impact sending the two of them sprawling. Izzy being the first up put his sword away and brought out his arms infront of him. Making a number of energy symbols in the air. "KAI........GIGO..............HA." He yelled as the symbols formed into one large ball of energy. Energy being gathered from all around him. Shadow just spread his arms out and yelled "INFINITY VOID" a large black void forming infront of him (a stronger version of his ultimate stage Chaos Void.) The energy Izzy was gathering into his Kaigigoha attack came streaming towards the Void. The entire attack was quickly absorbed. Shadow Quickly clasp his hands togeather as he reliezed Kaibetamon would be tired. "THIS IS THE END FOR YOU KAIBETAMON" screamed Shadow as the area went dark. "INFINITY CANNON" he yelled as a small void appeared behind the small gap in his hands. All of the energy from Izzy's Kaigigoha attack and Gallantmons Lightning Joust poured out into one concentrated beam of energy. Izzy could only concentrate enough to power up his defenses with the crest of Power and extend his aura infront of him. Taking most of the attack the aura held but not long enough as the added boost of Gallantmons attack broke trough and smashed him into the wall behind him. He tried to get to his feet as Shadow approched him. Only to be stopped by Juri running infront of Izzy to protect him. "Shadow stop this now, he is not our enemy." She said in a harsh tone. Snapping out of somewhat of a trance. "OH but it was getting sooooo interesting" Laughed a Cloaked figure from above. "YOU" Yelled Izzy and Shadow at the same time. Both lept into the air aiming towards the Cloaked figure. "Ah ah ah" Said the Cloaked one with a wave of its finger. Izzy and Shadow pausing in time. The glow from the cloaked figures red crystal necklace. "Now I can't have you two around to wreck all of my plans now can I? Oh well I think I have a way of solving the problem." With a snap of his fingers the two disappeared. "Now as for you, I think I could have some fun with you." Laughed the cloaked figure as He started freezing the tamers and digidestained.  
  
???????????????????  
  
Izzy and Shadow fell a good 50 feet to the ground, but this wasn't the ground they were used to. it was a hard metalic substance. "Where are we?" Asked the now very sore Izzy. Looking around and seeing massive buildings streching beyond the clouds. Looking over at his companion, seeing a very strange site. Shadow was changing. He looked less and less like a werewolf and more like a human. but he didn't change totally. He still had the red and black dreadlocks but his face had lost its snout and had gained some sort of a face shield. He shrunk a bit in height now only an inch or two taller then Izzy (6'2"). His clawed gauntlets had changed into Full arm armor that ended with half gloves with blade knuckles. His fur almost melting into a black trench coat. Then all of a suden his Armor and weapons seemed to melt into his own body. He looked somewhat human now. Except for the blood red eyes he was perfect. "What on earth happened to you?' Asked Izzy curious about the changes. Shadow shruged as he looked at his changed body. He was now wearing a black leather trench coat, a pair of black jeans and a black sweat shirt. He took a look at his now claw-less hands. A small white and black device falling out of his shirt sleeve. Picking it up he looked at it. "Hmmmmmm I wonder what this is?" He thought outloud. "I dunno but we should probably see if we can get back to the others." Said Izzy picking Shadow up. "Yeah I guess, The names Shadow, and you are? or should I just refer to you as Kaibetamon?" grabbing Izzy's hand and standing up. "My names Izzy, call me what you please. I don't intend to help you long. I will find a way back to my friends and then you will pay for stealing my daughter." He replied as he quickly spun around and started to look at their surrondings and cursing himself for not bringing his laptop. It looked as though they were in some sort of mechanical portion of the Digital World. But he had studied every part of his worlds digital world and this certainly wasn't part of it. "I have no clue where we are. This isn't my demensions digital world." Replied Shadow to Izzy's unasked question. "Great so that cloaked Kai wasn't the one who stole Anna." Said Izzy putting two and two togeather. "How do you know?" Asked Shadow as they walked towards some of the closer buildings. "Simple, The Kai that stole my daughter was Creation. Creation doesn't have the power to send anyone other then themself to an other dimension. It must have been either Time or Space." Said Izzy looking at some of the strange symbols on the buildings and the now hiding digimon in the area. A large explosion nearby shock Izzy out of his trance. An Andromon leaping out of the hole. "It is time, Bring Chaos to this world." Came a dark evil voice from Shadows Device. "Huh what in the name of darkness was that." Said Shadow looking at his device. Red, Blue, White and Yellow flashes followed the Andromon. Izzy and Shadow taking cover as three more flashes flew by them and slamming into the first few flashes. They were moving too fast for either to get a good look. But they didn't match any digimon either knew. The Andromon, two more small digimon and a human girl carrying a small egg ran into the building they were hiding in. The Andromon jumping infront of the girl as he spotted the two already hiding there. "Who are you? Are you Cherubimons followers?" Asked Andromon with a harsh tone. "Hold on Amdromon, I don't know about that one but, that one IS not our enemy." Said one of the small digimon with a book in its hand. He was pointing at Izzy. Almost out of no where a green and silver flash then a very odd looking digimon with two shields for arms was standing there. "Now what is this, all my work set out so nicely for me." IT laughed. Andromon took the defensive infront of the girl holding the Egg. Laughing, the metal digimon charged, at Andromon one of its shields raised. Izzy on pure instinct alone lept off and smashed into the shield digimons side. The Digimon was barely phased by the blow but was sent crashing into the wall.  
  
In the Tamers Dimension  
  
Rika woke up in Takatos arms. She looked around to see that she was in some sort of holding cell. "Where are we?" She asked sitting up on the makeshift bed that was in their cell. "I don't know but it has a strong presence of Kai." Said Renemon from her position next to the still unconcious Guilmon. "Our captors are probably going to use us for their amusement." Said Takato, nearly making Rika jump out of her skin. She hadn't yet reliezed he was holding her. "Takato" almost yelled Rika as she wrapped her arms around him and embraced him for a passionate kiss. Breaking the kiss Takato replied "Its nice to see you too." He laughed as she hugged him close. They sat there just holding eachother for a few minutes. Something was bugging Rika's nose. It was the least of her thoughts though. She had really missed Takato and being this close to him was doing something strong to her. She could feel that Takato was feeling about the same. Turning around she stradled his legs and began to kiss him deeper then before. She felt his hands gently gliding up her sides, slowly removing her shirt. She broke off the kiss for only a second as she lifted her arms and Takato removed her shirt and bra in one quick movement. As soon as it was off Takato's lips flew to her nipple, gently sucking and nibbling on them. Rika had almost forgotten how good he was at this as she let out a low moan of pleasure. Taking some control of her own she quickly unbuttoned his shirt and moved his arms off of their hold on her hips. She quickly took his shirt and threw it over her shoulder. Renemon becoming very turned on by the site of her tamer and her mates tamer going at it and being very jealous since her mate was unconcious. She started to rub her own chest and inserted a clawed hand carefully into her treasure. Rika let out a loud moan as Takato began to eat her out. He really enjoyed this and Rika loved that about him. Her thoughts left her as his tongue went very deep into her cunt. She let out a loud scream as he quickly pulled hius tongue out and squeezed her clit between it and his upper lip. Renemon was now thrusting two of her clawed fingers into her pussy and trying to get herself off. She was so close a number of times but it just wouldn't happen and she was starting to get very frustrated. Rika let out a high pitched moan as Takato's member sunk its head into her. She was always surprised by its size. Takato had grown up alot in the last few years and while Rika had changed she was still about the same size she was 4 years ago. Takato knowing that he was getting close tried his hardest to bring Rika along with him. She wrapped her legs around him tightly as she approached her peak. His cock was thrusting in and out at a very fast pace. Renemon was getting even hornier watching her tamer having the time of her life right infront of her. She was surprised when she felt a clawed hand grab her arm that was pleasuring herself. She turned to see Guilmon with a raging herd- on standing behind her. He pulled her arm away and thrusted his pole into her. She let out a very loud moan as he brought himself in to the hilt. Placing her hands on the ground to steady herself. He reached around her and grabbed her breasts and started to thrust in full strength. She screamed as she hit her orgasm. Her pussy clenching around Guilmons sizeable meat. Rika was getting closer and closer with each thrust, her pussy starting to get sore from the size of Takato. They had rolled over so she was on top and she was riding him for all she could. After only a few more thrusts she let out a very high pitched moan as she hit her orgasm. Her juices flowing out onto his cock. Speeding up his upward thrusts Takato blew his load after feeling her pussy clamp around his dick. Both he and Rika were spent and fell back onto the bed. Falling a sleep almost as they hit. Renemon was still moaning as Guilmon relentlessly thrust himself into her. He had spun her around so they were facing each other as his cock thrust into her over and over again. She could do little but moan as his stamina held for what seemed like for ever. But just as she hit her third orgasm he came with her. She had a second smaller orgasm from the feeling of his warm fluid filling her core. She nearly blacked out from lack of energy when he pulled out of her. A few more splurts of cum flying from his dick and landing on her chest. He set her down gently on her side and curled up protectivly around her.  
  
In the main control room  
  
"well you were right Kaikunimon" Laughed one of the three cloaked female Kais. "Yep both of them were as big as you thought, damn you I really wanted to give that Guilmon a try" Said the second with a look of defeat. "Oh don't be so sad Kaijenomon, and don't you rub it in Kaitamemon. I won fair and square but that doesn't mean we all can't have fun" Laughed the third as they looked at the two sleeping couples in the cell on the monitor.  
  
End, for now  
  
Well thats the second chapter. tell me what you think, email me at bigman_140@hotmail.com with the title "Shadows". As for what Happens to Shadow and Izzy. I will be leaving that for a while but just remeber it doesn't follow the show since this is an AU fic. 


End file.
